This is a nighmare
by TukiMiyu26
Summary: Koorina Uraji Loves Akito, But When She Goes To Live With Shigure And The Gang Everything Turns For The Worst. R
1. Prologue: The Very Beginning

"Fruits Basket"

Prologue

I placed my hands on the railing of the balcony looking at the sea. The breeze blew through my hair, making me smile. A door opened behind me.

"Koorina?"

"Hmm?" I said, turning to the man I lived with, a radiant smile on my face. "Isn't this beautiful Akito?"

He slightly smiled at me, coming out to greet me. "Koorina, do you understand how dangerous it is for if someone sees you out here?"

"Oh, but Akito! Look at this sunset! You can't tell me it isn't wonderful,"I said passionately, kissing his cheek. "It's almost as beautiful as you are."

He let out a chuckle. "You've always been the only one who could get by with words like those. You actually mean them don't you?"

I nodded, looking back at the ocean. "I don't like to flatter people."

He tugged on a strand of my light bluish-white hair thoughtfully, "why don't you come in and we----."

"May I watch the sunset, Akito? Please?" I asked, cutting him off.

He stood behind me and put his arms around my shoulders, resting his chin on the top of my head. "I have to send you away," he said, "I can't think when you're around."

I chuckled, knowing the words were true. Akito couldn't lie to me....but I had been lying to him the entire time I'd been living with him. I'd told him I was 17 years old; working as a nurse for Hatori Sohma. In reality I was 20 years old, going to a college in the states. I hadn't, however, lied to him about possessing a curse.

I stood content, watching the sea in my best friend's arms.

"Hi, guys!" I said happily when I arrived at Akito's relatives house. "You'll never believe this."

"What, Akito's mad because we skipped the meeting?" Kyo asked.

"Well, that, and I'm coming to live with you," I said conversationally, like it was no big deal.

"No way, Koorina. You're not living with us," Kyo objected, shaking his head.

I looked at Shigure. "Oh, please Shigure?" I hugged myself. "I have no where else to go." I sniffled, tears coming to my eyes. "I can't go back to Akito, because I mess up his concentration too much."

"Now, now a beautiful face like yours shouldn't be marred by tears," said a voice quite familiar to me. I looked up at Yuki's older brother Ayame, and went into his arms. "It's been so long since we've seen each other, Koori."

I nodded into his chest. "Yeah Aya. How have you been?"

"Good. I came to visit my little brother for a bit."

I moved back, smiling at him. "Oh. Well can you talk Shigure into letting me stay?"

"I think you've already got him hooked, Koorina," said Yuki, gesturing to Shigure, who had my backpack on his back.

Ayame took my hand. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too," I said. "But I have to help Shigure with my stuff."

"He's a big boy. He can do it," Ayame said with a grin, pulling me along with him. I tossed Shigure a "Thank-you and -I'm-sorry" glance. He's only reply was a wink and thumbs up.

"Wow, Aya! You really know how to treat a woman!" I said with a smile at my friend. "How did you know I love spaghetti?"

"Just a hunch," he said, taking a bite of his pasta.

"I like,' I said with a smile, "That hunch was good." I paused. "That was no hunch you jerk! You turned into a snake and somehow heard me say that I love spaghetti!"

He laughed. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure that out," he said.

I sighed, then ate some of my pasta. "Yup. I should have known that's how you work, Ayame Sohma."

He hugged me. "Yeah. Hey, have you met our newest resident yet?"

"No....."

"Akito didn't tell you about Tohru?"

"No. Who's Tohru? It sounds like another family member or something."

"She is.....In a way. Kyo and little brother don't fight nearly as much when she's around," he said cheerfully.

"Has she tried to take my Haru?!" I demanded, then checked to see if my heart was still beating.

"No, not yet," he replied as if it was no big deal. "Everyone talks about you, though, and she really wants to meet you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, as long as she stays away from my Haru."

He laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Koorina. You're just as jealous as ever."

"I have a right to be," I said, taking another bite of my pasta. "Akito is going to hurt Yuki and Kyo."

I sighed again, staring at the table, my heart hurting with the pain of seeing Yuki in my mind's eye, scared to death of my Akito. I remembered how angry Akito had been when Yuki was at least 12, sitting in a room by himself, nothing to keep him company.

"Hey, hey, stop. As long as your friends with Akito, nothing can hurt Yuki right?"

I looked at Ayame. "That's not true. Akito's furious with both of them for not showing at new years"

He ruffled my hair. "You'll get through to him, Koori. You always do," he told me, getting up. "Let's go home. Tohru's really is anxious to meet the most favored family member."

"K'ina! K'ina!" shouted my little bunny friend Momiji as I walked in the door. "Why are you here?"

I smiled at the 14-year-old. "Akito told me I messed up his concentration."

"You are beautiful enough to do so, Koorina," said my friend Hatsuharu. He's 25, just a little older than me.

"Looking good," I commented. "You haven't changed.

"You either," he said in a silky way, walking around behind me. I felt his hands on my arms. "You've maybe gotten more....." He put his mouth close to my ear. "Attractive...." He moved back in front of me, smiling in the mysterious way he always did. I caught myself taking a deep breath to try to keep my heart rate down.

"Are you okay K'ina?"

I looked at momiji. "Yeah.... I think so," I laughed. "Oh Haru, you're such a flirt."

He grinned. "It's nice for you to be here, Koorina."

Momiji wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. "Come! We will meet Tohru together!"

I laughed as Momiji took my hand and led me into the kitchen. I noticed a dark-haired girl wearing an apron.

"Tohru! Tohru! Look!" Momiji said, pushing me in.

"Hi, I'm—."

Tohru's face was bright with a radiant smile. "You're Koorina!"

I nodded. "Yes....the most favored Sohma."

"But—," Momiji started, stopping so I could finish.

"I'm not a Sohma." I finished for him. "I'm from a different household. Akito just Favors me above all."

"Why don't they change when they hug you?" she asked.

"I'm cursed with a possessed spirit as well, sweetie," I said, rolling up my sleeves to help the poor girl with dinner.

"Which one?"

"The sheep. Like Hiro," I answered, turning the water on to wash my hands.

"Wow," she said in wonder. I commenced to help her cut some vegetables for a salad. "You're very pretty, Koorina."

I couldn't keep my face from turning red. "Thanks, you too."

She laughed. "I'm not that pretty," she told me "I don't like spending time on myself."

"You're a sweet girl, Tohru. Have you met my Akito yet?"

She nodded, "Yes. He's very....gentle."

I let out a chuckle. "No he isn't."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a superb actor. He may genuinely like you, Tohru. Don't feel bad. I can ask him if he approves of you."

"Will you?" she asked.

I giggled. "Sure." she was cute, but still, I decided I'd wait a bit before trusting her.

"Ta da!" we announced when everyone came in for dinner. "What do you think?"

Hatsuharu looked at me and winked. "I like the waitress."

I blushed, suddenly self-conscious. I pulled my skirt down. "Really?" Then I grinned. "Will I get a tip, sir?"

"Most definitely," he said, coming to me. My heart started to pound, but I brushed off the unusual feeling.

"Oh? What might that tip be?"

"Come to my room and see," he said, and I detected a growl in his voice that I found very attractive.

"I may just take you up on that offer," I said playfully, putting my arms around his neck.

He put his forehead against mine. "Oh, I hope so, Rini," he whispered so only I could hear.

"There's children about, you two," Shigure said good-naturedly. "Get a room."

"I plan to," Haru said, giving a meaningful look at me.

My face felt like it was on fire when I sat down beside Tohru. "To think I'm not used to that by now," I muttered, which made her laugh.

"I'm not either," she said. "Aren't oxen and sheep supposed to fight?"

"She's an exception to the rule," said Haru, biting into his food. "Dogs and sheep are supposed to fight, but somehow she's wormed her way into Sensei's heart.

I nodded. "I'm different, I guess that's why I was ostracized by my family in the states.

"Different? How do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"Well, I turn into a sheep, for starters. I don't know. I guess my family was just looking for a way to get rid of me," I said cheerfully. "But other than that I'm good."

Tohru laughed, "Oh."

Shigure put his arm around my shoulders. "Yeah, she's my little sis."

"No I'm not!" I protested. "I don't wanna be related to you guys! I won't be able to date my Hatsuharu!"

"True....."

"See? Problem solved." I paused, eyeing Yuki and Kyo. "Hey Akito's mad at you by the way."

"Why is that not surprising?" Kyo said.

"Well you guys did choose to skip New Year's!" I said, eating my dinner.

"We wanted to be with Tohru," Yuki said.

I nodded, swallowing before I spoke. "Yeah but you know how Akito is. I may be able to save your butt's this time, but I can't keep doing that."

"Then don't," Kyo said forcefully. "We can take anything Akito can dish out."

"No, you can't!" I insisted. "That's what Hatori thought, but....you know what happened to him."

The table was quiet until I decided to break the silence. "I'll talk to him when I go back in a couple of days."

"But K'ina! I thought you were going t stay forever!" Momiji said, sounding as if he was going to burst into tears.

"No, sweetie. I'm just going to talk to him. I know I'll miss him terribly," I said, taking another bite. I looked at Haru, noticing that he was watching me. A tingle went down my spine, but I ignored it, trying to pass it off as a chill in the air.

"I'm going to my room, guys!" I called, waving behind me. Hatsuharu followed me down the dark hallway. "Koorina," he said, catching my arm. He somehow spun me and slammed my back against the wall. He put a hand over my mouth to muffle any kind of sound I might be making.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said removing his hand slowly. "I just want...."

He put his forehead against mine, like earlier, his hands trapping me. I stared into his eyes, hoping and praying that this wasn't the black Haru I was talking to. "What do you want?" I whispered, his body quite close to mine.

He smiled. "You know me by now. What do you think I want?"

His lips were only a breath away from mine. "But Haru.....Akito will..."

"Akito can go to hell," Haru said, narrowing his eyes.

My heart beat madly as if it was trying to burst out of my chest. My eyes widened at his dark expression. _I forgot how fast my Haru can get mad... _"Haru, I'm sorry," I said, my face feeling hot. I was blushing again. "Please give me some time to think!"

He moved away, his back to me. My heart beat painfully, as if telling me the quilt was going to bust it.

I sighed, knowing in my heart that something told me we'd get into a fight. We always do.

I went to bed, trying not to cry.


	2. Chapter 1: Koorina Leaves

Chapter One

I vaguely recognized the tinkling of shattering glass as I got up from my bed the next morning. The first thing I thought of was Yuki and Kyo were fighting, but noticing that they were both asleep, knew it was Haru. I instantly woke and followed my ears to the living room just as a pot came flying at my face. I caught it and put it down.

"Haru?"

"What, Koorina?" he demanded, glaring at me.

"You're black," I said with a slight grin. "It doesn't pay off in the end, you know."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I would have been with you last night, Haru, but im concerned about your safety as well as my own. I didn't know you'd get so jealous of Akito's luck," I replied, gaining another hate-filled glare.

"I'm not jealous of Akito!"

"Why are you so angry?" I asked calmly, sitting down on the couch.

"Why are you so calm?!"

"Because....I don't really know. Your anger doesn't scare me." I paused, flipping through the channels, then losing interest in the TV and turning it back off. I got up. "It doesn't, not like it used to." I went to the kitchen to get some coffee, but Haru called me back.

"Hey, I used to scare you?"

I nodded, grinning softly. "Yeah, all the time." I then went into the kitchen, greeting Shigure extra-brightly for being so early in the morning. I noticed Ayame looking dazed as he absently chomped on his cereal. I giggled.

"Good morning Koorina. How was your night?"

"Good," I replied taking a long drink of my coffee. "Mmm. Oh, I think Haru's okay now."

"Haru was black this morning?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I shot him a curious look. "You mean you didn't hear the breaking glass?"

He shook his head, holding up a bound packet of notebook paper. "I was absorbed in your book. That Shiske is a hottie."

"You perv!" I said, laughing.

"Want me to give it to my editor?"

"I, uh...."

"It's a deal!" He stood to get the phone.

"Shigure!" I shrieked, putting my coffee down and reaching for my story. He held it over my head and I reached, but I was too short. He laughed.

"I'm only giving it to my editor!"

I grabbed onto his arm. "It's embarrassing, Gure-san!"

"I like it, Koori-chan," he said, using my childhood nickname- the one he and only he alone used for me. He tapped me on the head with it and moved away. I jumped on his back, planning to strangle my dearest friend. He was laughing at me.

"Look at you two," Ayame said with hearts in his eyes. "So sweet to see that one of the Mabudachi trio catching the heart of Koorina."

I glared at Ayame after jumping off Shigure's back, then snatched my story from the dog.

"Good morning!" Tohru said cheerfully, coming in. "Hatsuharu-chan is cleaning up the mess he made. What made him turn black?"

"Oh, I did. I wouldn't spend the night with him, because I was worried about Akito."

"Oh, Tohru, good morning." Ayame said cheerfully. I walked past him, shoving his face into his Cheerio's. he came up sputtering, making both Tohru and Shigure burst out laughing. I sat on the couch, curling up to watch TV again. Haru brought my coffee to me and sat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. He pulled me close and I went into his warmth, burying my face into his chest. "I'm scared...."

"Why?"

"Akito...."

"What about Akito?"

"He'll find out about us, Haru. He'll punish both of us," I Was quiet but adamant in my answer, as if someone would listen in. I heard Ayame complaining in the kitchen and knew he'd have their attention, at least for a little while.

"I'm not," he said.

I looked up, "Huh?"

"I'm not afraid of Akito anymore."

"I am," I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. "He gets mad at even me."

"He can't get mad at you. He never does."

"He will," I said, squeezing my eyes shut. He put my coffee in my hands and I drank half of it before I spoke again. "I'm not exempted from his anger." I stared into my cup, "Why do you think Kisa was injured and couldn't speak? I don't care who you think I may be, I can't stop Akito when he gets angry. No matter how hard I try." The brand on the middle of my back burning.

"What are you to him anyway? You aren't even a Sohma, yet you've stolen his heart."

Haru's question made my heart stop. I couldn't breathe. I was Akito's.....what was I?? A foreigner....I wasn't his lover, no just Koorina. The foreigner, Koorina.

"I don't know, Haru," I replied. "I honestly don't know."

Days later I walked into the main house, really feeling at home for the first time in a week. I slung my backpack in my room, going to Akito's, which was closed. I knocked lightly, calling his name. He answered and I opened the door.

"Hey," I said, coming to stand beside him. I took his hand and looked up at him. Haru's face flashed before my eyes, surprising me.

He took his hand away. "I heard about the few intimate moments between you and Hatsuharu, Koorina."

"Intimate?" I repeated softly, putting a hand over my mouth "Akito, no! We were just talking. There's nothing going on between Haru and I, I swear," I finished with my hand over my heart.

He sighed. "Koorina."

"Yes...Akito. I don't understand....."

"What?" he said, pulling me to him.

"Why do I mean so much to you?"

"You stand up to me, and if I strike you, I feel guilty until I apologize, I have a feeling about you....." He put his hand on my back, under my shirt on the brand. I gasped at the feeling of his ice-cold hands, but I didn't move. "I don't understand it, either."

His fingers played on my back, tracing the outline of his name. A strange voice went through my head.

"Haru says....."

"What does Haru say, Koorina?"

_Haru says Akito can...go...to.._

I shook my head, hands over my ears, his fingers digging into the old scar, threatening to make it bleed. "Stop, Akito..."

"You and Haru are close, right?"

"No, he's an ox and I'm a sheep—."

_But she's different...Akito can go to. . ._

"Tell me, Koorina, what did he do to you to make you draw away and be afraid of me?"

I looked at him. "Wha...." I glared at him, trying not to move and make him jab me in the back. "Nothing. Haru is nothing to me."

_Haru, he'll find out about us! _It was my voice, _Haru says Akito can go...to..._

"Hell!" I screamed, tears rolling down my face. "He had me pinned and told me you could go to hell, Akito! Are you happy now?" I sniffled, letting out a chocked sound. I moved away, no longer able to bear his touch. He grabbed my arm, his fingers turning my arm white. "What did Hatsuharu do to you, Koorina?!"

"Damn you!" I yelled, jerking away. "You have to believe me! Remember my locket?!"

I tore It from my neck, opening it to show him the engraved message: Akito Sohma is my....

"Heart of hearts," he read softly. "No of course you wouldn't fall in love with Hatsuharu."

"I told you that I love you, Akito,"I said sinking to my knees, hiding my face from him. "Maybe I shouldn't have come home."

He knelt beside me. "Don't worry me like that."

I swung my arm back to warn him not to touch me. The brand burned my back. Tears poured down my face. "I'm not going to forgive you for making me cry."

"Can you blame me for being jealous?"

"Yes," I snapped. "You're always jealous when I go away. It's high time you learn to _trust _me!"

"It's not you I don't trust."

"You sound like my father," I muttered.

He laughed. "Koorina, you don't understand. You belong to me and me alone. I will not allow another man to flirt with you, let alone touch you."

My eyes got wide and I looked at him. "You will not tell me who I will and will not be friends with. I'm a big girl and can choose on my own." At that I stood. "Akito, I love you, but unless you loosen up, I wont stay. I can't."

He muttered something. "Koorina, you've changed."

"No I haven't. Look," I said pulling my hair back. "I think if I don't leave now, I'll end up ruining us. I don't want that, Akito. I'm going back to the states. I have to get.....away."

"If you leave now, you aren't welcome back, Koorina."

I smiled sadly. "So be it."

At that he looked up sharply. "You're not saying you'll actually leave, are you?!"

"Yes, if that's what it takes, I'll go. Tell me— do you want me to go?"I looked in front of me. "I can't deal with any more."

He stayed quiet. A stray tear rolled down my cheek and I absently brushed it away. My heart hurt very badly and I knew it was because of Akito. I knew he'd tried to take me away from everyone, hence the brand of his name on my back. My scars stood up, almost like braille.

"Come back to me tomorrow. I need some time to think about this."

I walked out silently, finally realizing that I'd tried to pass off the unusual feeling I had in my stomach as love....but it wasn't.

It was the opposite side of the can.

I hated Akito sohma with all of my being. The brand on my back pulsed and burned with the energy I was emitting.

I started to run, laughing with relief. Lord, it felt good being free.


	3. Chapter 2: Koorina Comes Home

Chapter Two

Two Years Later

I stepped into Shigure Sohma's house, two years later, as a birthday present to him. I saw balloons all over his ceiling and giggled to myself. Of course he'd have 29 balloons.... Shigure did act like a child.

I knocked on the door, then went into Shigure's kitchen. He had his back to me, so I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hey Mr. 29-year-old."

He turned around, surprised after I let go of him. "Koorina, you're back! What made you decide to move? I thought you were happy in the states."

"I couldn't get a certain dog off my mind,"I said, touching his nose. I kissed his cheek. "I didn't think about anyone as much as I thought about you, can you believe it Shigure?"

He grinned. "It's nice to see you back, Koorina."

"Today is your birthday, correct?" I asked.

He nodded. "Is that why?"

I winked at him. "Maybe part of it! Okay, I have a special present for you, but you have to close your eyes until I say open them, okay?"

He laughed. "I feel like a kid, but yes, ma'am."

I jumped on the counter so I could kiss his forehead. "Close your eyes, you cheater."

He laughed again and did as I asked. I kissed his forehead again, his cheeks, the tip of his nose....then tilted his head up. Before I could kiss him, he put his hands on my waist and kissed me instead. I'd only meant to play with him, but he nearly devoured me. I was yanked off the counter and bent back over it before I knew it. One of his hands Was tangled in my hair and the other in the small of my back, right above the scars of the cursed brand. I had no choice but to put my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall.

A voice told me that it was a bad idea, that I should've stopped while I was ahead. I ignored it, a little busy matching the hot passion of my childhood friend.

When we finally decided to pull back, we were both out of breath and had an audience.

"Oh.....um, Happy Birthday Shigure," I said, letting go, my face feeling like it was on fire.

He laughed, pulling me back beside him. "Oh, no, you don't. You just came back. You can't leave yet.

"Shigure..." I muttered, elbowing him in the side. "I'm embarrassed."

"Why? It was by far the best present that I'd received from anybody," he said, looking down at me, I could see that he really was confused. "There's really no need to get embarrassed, Koorina."

"It's a girl thing, Shigure," I whispered, shaking my head. I paused for a moment. "So...how's Akito?"

My voice was low, my heart beating wildly in my chest, the feeling of hate blooming once again.

"He misses you, wants you to come back," he replied. "He wants to know whether you still love him or not."

"No," I replied, "The answer is no."

"Want me to tell him?"

I nodded, "Yeah, if I do, I'll probably kill him."

"What did he do?"

The brand was burning again. "Nothing too bad. I got my feelings straightened out in the states. I figured out that I don't love Akito as much as I thought I did. It feels good to be away from his controlling attitude."

"Have you found someone else?"

I looked up at him. "Huh? Oh, no, I haven't. I've been single for at least a year now. Why do you think I kissed you?"

He laughed. "Ah, so you have some kind of pent-up passion you want relieved, Koorina?"

I laughed. "Maybe, but wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Ugh, you guys!" The now 16-year old Momiji said, grinning at the doorway. "Koorina! You're back!"

"Yeah," I said with a grin. "I missed you guys."

That seemed to please him so he left, putting Shigure and I alone again. I was quiet.

"Hey, want to go for a walk?" Shigure asked me.

"Why? Aren't you afraid to get your clothes messed up?"

"Not at all, if it means spending quality time with you."

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You just want more kisses, you pervert!"

He laughed. "No, really. I missed you."

"You missed this," Ayame said, flipping my skirt up. I knew it was him— I'd have recognized that voice anywhere. I turned and cleaned his clock....or tried to. He didn't pass out like I expected him to, but did rub his cheek. "You've really toughened up, Koorina."

"Sure," I grinned. "I will hurt you if you ever pull a stunt like that again." I straightened my skirt. "Shigure, if we do decide to walk, where would we go?"

"On the path we went on when you were little."

"Oh, that path.....cool," I said. "And it's just going to be Shigure and I, Ayame!"

He only laughed. "Sure."

"So," I said, putting my hands in my coat pockets. "How's life been treating you, Shigure?"

"Fairly well. I've just got a new book published, if that's what you're referring to."

I nodded. "Yep, me too. It's a hot seller back in the states. More and more people there stop and ask for autographs. Oh....they have very good manga stores too."

"I'm sure they do," he replied. "Okay, this has been eating at me for a while. You've been single for how long again?"

"About a year, why?" I looked up at him. "You want me or something?"

He grabbed my collar, getting in my face. "As a matter of fact— I do."

He kissed me then, causing me to lose my mind again. It was strange.... I pulled back. "Shigure, don't you think it would be slightly awkward because we grew up together?"

"Do you?" he returned the question seriously.

I looked him in the eyes. "Honestly, I don't know."

"If that's the case, will you go out with me?" he asked. "Tonight."

"Sure," I said grinning. "But I will let you know in on a little secret. I have this thing about kissing guys on the first date."

"I guess I'll have to get it out of my system now, then, won't I?"

As his mouth came down on mine, all I thought of was, how did I get myself into this?"

"Hey beautiful," said Hatsuharu, coming into my room as I was getting dressed. "Got a special man that's for?"

"Yeah, Shigure asked me out on a date." I looked at him. "You look pretty sharp, too," I said. "Are you and Rin seeing each other, then?"

"Nah, that stopped a long time ago. Actually, tonight's the night that Yuki and Kyo are taking off and going to the hot springs with a couple other people. I'm going out with Tohru tonight."

"Really?" I said in surprise. "I never thought she'd want a bad boy like you, Haru."

"Yeah, the only reason I asked her out is because the other two aren't here."

"I don't blame you. Last time it looked like Kyo was awfully jealous when Yuki came near her."

"They actually dated for a while. I've just decided to grab her now while they're gone," he replied. "Enough about me, though. Why are you back? I thought you'd told everyone you planned to be in the states from now on."

"Oh, yeah, well I couldn't quit thinking about you guys." I said quietly.

"Akito is really miserable without you. He wants you home. Why don't you have Sensei take you to see him?"

"I'm not quite ready to see him yet," I said, a cold edge coming into my voice. "He does happen to be the reason I left."

"He knows how angry you are and everyone can tell he feels badly about it. Why make him wait?"

"There's something you guys don't know about me and when you find out, you'll hate him like I do."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you now. I'll tell you after I see Akito for the final time. I promise. You guys will just have to be patient."

He nodded, "I got it," he turned to walk out. "You've changed. There's something different about you. There's a sweetness that wasn't there before." he met Shigure at the door and grabbed his collar to get in his face. "You'd better take good care of Koorina or I'll kick your ass. You won't have to worry about Akito."

Shigure laughed, pushing Haru's hands away. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her, Haru."

"Don't treat it so lightly."

"You sound like Kyo," Shigure said. "She's safe with me."

"She better be." Haru said. He turned to leave. "Don't forget to take her by the main house."

Shigure nodded. "I was planning to, anyway."

"Have fun and call me if you need anything." Haru said to me.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your date with Tohru!"

"Don't worry about it." he said exiting.

"So, this is it, Shigure," I said with a devilish grin. "Our first date. Never thought I'd ever date you," I took a good look at him. "Is that one of Hatori's suits?"

He winked at me. "Yeah, I borrowed it."

"Looks good."

"You ready or are we going to stand around talking all day?"

"Lets go."

"Oh, Koorina," Hatori said in surprise as we got to the main house at 11:00 that night. I'd had a wonderful time with Shigure and decided that I was maybe up to seeing my former love. "Akito is waiting in his room. He'll be surprised to see you."

I nodded to Hatori. "Thanks."

I left the two and went to Akito's room. My heart rate went up as I knocked on the door.

"What?! Go, I don't want to see you!!" He shouted.

"It's me...." I said, opening the door. Akito had his back to me, his head down on the bed. I walked in, he turned, eyes wide with surprise.

"You! What made you come back?!" he demanded.

"The Sohmas. I missed them. I missed living with Shigure, Kyo and Yuki. I missed seeing Hatori everday, Hatsuharu too. I even kinda missed you," I said, going to him. He grabbed my wrist and slammed me to the floor. Before I could protest, he put his hand in the middle of my back, to keep me down and pulled my shirt up, almost to my shoulders. He traced his name, almost in relief. "You didn't do anything to it," he said.

"No, I haven't. I can't. If a scar is there, there's no changing it, Akito, you know that."

I pushed against his hand when he cut my back with a knife. "Akito! Stop, you're....."

The door flung open as I screamed for Shigure. The knife dug harder into my back... then there was nothing. A wonderful release of the pressure.

"Akito, don't touch her again!" yelled Shigure, holding him back on one side, Hatori on the other. I managed to push myself up on my hands and knees. Akito pushed Shigure away, cupped my chin in his hand and kissed me. It surprised me, making me push away from him, landing backwards. I curled up into a ball, not wanting to see anymore. My entire lower back was engulfed with pain, traveling to my stomach. Before I knew what was coming, I got up and ran outside to rid myself of dinner. My hair had come out of the carefully-made bun and was hanging around my face. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I took deep, rapid breaths to try to calm down. My khaki dress pants had grass stains on them already, and had a hole in the knee from Akito being so rough with me. I walked a couple steps before collapsing on my knees. I heard the confrontation in the house between Shigure, Hatori, and Akito. I looked up at the sky, tears running down my cheeks.

I heard thunder in the distance, heard rain coming my way. It hit me all at once and I basked in the cold rain pouring on me. I took my coat off, wearing only my spaghetti-strap tank top. I didn't care if it was white, it would be red in a moment. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. This feeling.... I didn't know what it was, but I was going to make it quit. I looked at my arm, ghostly white compared to the deep black/blue of the clouds. I smiled to myself, almost madly. I lifted my arm.....

....and bit down as hard as I could.

"Koorina, what have you done?!" Shigure demanded , looking at my right arm. It had two, bloody crescents on my wrist, where I'd bitten. I had blood smeared around my mouth, my teeth clenched as I glared at him. I snatched my arm away. I didn't say anything, just continued to sit and be soaked to the bone. My hair hung limp down my back, the cool strands keeping the knife wounds in my back cool. It didn't hurt so much anymore....

Hatori took my shoulders in his hands. "You're freezing, Koorina. We need to get you inside," he said.

I jerked out of his grip. "No. I'm not going in there with _him._"

"You'd rather freeze than be with me again, wouldn't you?! Of course you can't go back to the way it was before!" Akito shouted from the steps.

"No, I can't forgive you for ruining my body! I can't forgive you for trying to control me like you do your family! I can't!" I screamed, clutching my stomach. "I can't."

"What happened to the Koorina that was so deeply in love with me?!"

"You killed her when you put the Godforsaken brand on my back, AKITO!!!" I yelled, jumping to my feet, pushing Hatori and Shigure away. "You don't realize how many people I've loved and lost thanks to that brand!"

"You belong to me to ME, Koorina Uraji!"

"No I don't, you stubborn son of a bitch, I don't!!" I cried, tears pouring down my face.

"Tell me, then— who's name is carved on your back, Koorina?!"

"Just because your name is on her back doesn't mean she belongs to you, Akito," Hatori said, coming to my defense. "Listen, Koorina, we need to get you inside before you catch cold."

"I'd rather die before stepping foot in that house again," I growled, clutching my stomach.

Shigure grabbed my arm. "Let's go home. Hari, you come too. We'll need you."

"No," Akito said darkly. "I won't allow it. I won't allow my Koorina to be alone with you two."

"What?" gasped Shigure. "I....Akito, you have to let Hari help her!"

"No. Not unless I say so. And I don't say so unless I am staying with her."

I glared at him, but instead of me saying something, he started to talk. "Oh, dear Koorina, don't you see the pain you're causing me and my family? Don't you see the punishment they'll have to endure if they disobey me to help you? All because of a selfish reason, you'd die...."

"You're right. It is selfish, but I don't feel guilty about it. I'd rather die than go into your house. If it'll save them from punishment, I'll die. You have to realize— I don't really, care if you want me here or not because it's not up to you anymore, Akito, I am the master of my life, not you. Not anymore." I glanced at him. "So choke on that for a while."

I took a couple wobbly steps toward the road not bothering to grab my coat. I started to run, ignoring my back. I tripped on a rock and fell on my face. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, then buried my face in my hands.

"Shigure!!" I heard Akito yell, then heard someone behind me. I was pulled up and lifted into somebody's arms before I knew what was going on. He stood, looking at me.

"Shigure..." I said, looking up at him. He wiped the blood from my mouth and chin. "Hey, I couldn't leave you Koorina."

"Im glad....where's Hatori?"

"He'll be here. He's fighting Akito. For the first time, he's actually fighting for what he wants."

I shivered violently, and Shigure held me close and started to run. I buried my face into Shigure's shoulder, fighting the urge to bite my arm again.

Oh, Hari.... why do you fight for someone such as me?

"Im sorry," Shigure apologized, laying me on my stomach when we got home. I closed my eyes. I could barely breathe....the pain was really starting to get to me. "Hari should be here soon....oh, here he is now."

I heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look who was there. "Koorina. Don't fall asleep."

"How could I?" I asked, kind of aggravated. "So what did you do about Akito?"

"Don't worry about him," Hatori said, as he sat down on the bed. "We need to get you taken care of first."

I looked at him, then gasped. "Oh, Hatori! I'm so sorry...."

He had 3 long, jagged scratches on his face. He smiled at me. "We're taking care of you first." he stopped smiling and stood. "What would you rather do, take off your shirt or lift it?"

I sat up and took my shirt off, only my see-through bra and khaki pants now. I laid back down.

"He cut you deep, Koorina. It's going to need stitches," Hatori said, then got up to wash his hands and get all his medical stuff.

"I hate Akito Sohma," I said through gritted teeth...then I looked at Shigure. "I'm sorry, but I do."

"Yes...I know. Koorina, how long ago did he do that to you?"

"About 6 years ago. He...he wanted to make me his, but I was only 16 at the time, so I didn't want to have sex with him so soon. But he decided if that wouldn't work, he'd give me something that would remind me of him forever. At that time, I'd said I'd loved him so much I didn't care what it took to stay with him, just as long as I could have my Akito," I sighed. "Kinda stupid, huh?"

"No. You did what you did because you loved him," Shigure said.

"Yeah, but I've hated myself since he did. I thought....I don't know what I thought."

Shigure put a hand on my back, above the brand. "I swear I'll never do anything like this to you. Why did you keep it a secret for so long? We could've....helped...."

Hatori came into the room then, and Shigure moved his hand.

Hatori asked me some questions— the same ones that Shigure had asked. "Koorina... you should've said something sooner."

"I couldn't, Hari, I was too embarrassed. I'm ashamed of it. Don't you wonder why I love water but never swim?"

"Yet you continued to stay with him, even if he physically hurt you."

Tears came to my eyes. "I know! I was stupid for being in love! I was stupid for allowing the privilege, of taking a hot iron to my back! I didn't know he'd do that, I swear!" I cried, shoving my face in the pillow. "I hate myself for loving him, okay?"

_I've always hated myself for that, deep down inside...from the first time we spoke together...I knew this moment would come..._

"Stop it," Shigure said. "Hari, don't say any more to her."

I shook my head. "No...it's the truth."

"Why are you crying?" Hatori asked me, taking my chin in his hand and turning my head to look at him. "Surely..."

"No, I don't love him. I'm mad at myself, mostly," I replied. I wasn't going to say any more. My back was on fire again, but I decided I didn't care.

I passed out.


	4. Chapter 3: The Entrance of Miruka

Chapter Three

I woke late that night. Hatori was asleep at my side, and Shigure was sleeping in a chair across the room from me. My ribs were killing me where Akito had slammed me down. My back was hurting, but I had to get back to sleep.

I heard a small sound by my doorway. I looked toward it and saw a very familiar woman with dark purple hair standing there. She put a finger to her lips, smiling at me.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Miruka...how did you..."

She shushed me, dragging out a wig that looked like my hair. "They need you at home, Koori. Mom's really worried. She says she doesn't trust all these men around you."

"But I can't just leave...."

"Yeah, you can! I know who these people are and I know you," she said. "And besides, I came all this way just to see you."

"Miruka!" I hissed. "I can't go home, not like this!"

"But you're head of our family, Koorina! You have too!

Hatori lifted his head. "Who are you?"he asked Miruka, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey, cutie. My name is Miruka Uraji. I'm Koori's older sister. I'm sorry for not waking you, but I need her to come with me."

"She can't go anywhere."

"Why not?!" Miruka demanded, getting angry. "She's my sister and the head of our family! She has some serious business to take care of at home, so she can't stay here!" Miruka's voice had risen to a shout, and at this time Shigure woke up.

"She isn't going anywhere Miruka," Hatori said, standing. I looked up at him, pulling myself into a painful sitting position. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the man in front of me. When had he gotten so sexy? I mean, he'd always been sexy, but moreso now than then.

"Let me take my sister home!"

"She can't go!"

"Why not?!" Miruka demanded, sounding like she was on the verge of tears."

"Miruka, look at me," I said, slowly climbing out of bed. I loosened the bottom of the bandages, unraveling them from the bottom up. I felt for Hatori– I knew he'd have to fix them back. I turned, covering my chest, since I was topless. My back was in plain view and I heard her horrified gasp. "Oh, Koori–!" I heard the tears in her voice. "How....who did that to you, sissy?"

"It was the man I ran away from two years ago. I went back to see him and he..." I trailed off, chuckling a little. "Well, this is obvious. My ribs– two of them– are cracked. I can't leave."

"Why didn't you tell me to start off with?!"

I lowered my head. "I....don't know. I guess I just thought you'd listen and leave It alone. I know better."

"Don't be like that!"

"Miruka, I really think you should leave," I gasped out, my ribs starting to ache. "I'll call you if I need you. Don't tell mom and dad, not yet."

I had a sudden pain in my rib and fell to my knees with a cry. "Just go, Miruka!"

"I think it would be best if you left." Hatori said.

I heard Miruka's choked sob before she ran out. I clutched my stomach, trying to breathe.

"Hey, are you all right?!" Shigure demanded, coming fully awake. He rushed to my side. He put a coat around my shoulders and helped me up. I nearly lost my balance but he caught me and held me tight. I was surprised that it didn't hurt me. I sobbed against his chest, thankful for the comfort he was providing. I felt Hatori's hands on my shoulders.

I nodded. "Okay."

As I moved away, Shigure grabbed my chin gently and tilted it up so I looked him in the eye. "You're all right, right now aren't you?" he asked, his eyes reflecting his concern.

I sniffled and managed a soft smile. "Yeah, Gure. I'm okay."

Before I knew what was happening, he gave me a tender kiss to let me know how relieved he was.

I pulled away a moment later and has Hatori's assistance in getting in bed. I clutched the blanket tight around me and fell into a deep, fitful sleep.

"....heard Koorina was hurt, and I positively had to come see her!" I heard Ayame say loudly from the hall the next morning. "How bad did Akito hurt her, Hari? You have to tell me, because I won't have that poor girl relive that again!"

"She isn't going to die, so stop worrying," Shigure said.

I looked down and noticed I had bandages on again. I smile in spite of Ayame's voice asking questions about how bad off I was. Hatori had to have done them again. I turned my head to the side and saw a note.

"Koorina,

Next time you take off your bandages, you're putting them back on. Hatori."

I giggled which made my stomach hurt. "What, now I can't laugh or something?" I whispered. "This is BULL CRAP!" I made my voice rise so that they knew I was awake.

Ayame came rushing to my room, flinging open the door. "Koorina!" he cried. "How bad did Akito hurt you?"

"A couple cracked ribs and a bunch of nasty cuts on my back, but nothing really serious." I smiled at him. "I'm glad everyone's so worried, but I'm going to be f—."

I cut myself off, seeing Hatsuharu in the doorway. "Hatsuharu, you're here."

"Yeah, I came as soon as I heard," he said, walking toward the bed. He sat down on the edge, looking down at me. He put a hand out and stroked my hair. "I didn't know that Akito would hurt you like this, Koorina. I'm sorry," he said. He sighed. "You know I wouldn't have deliberately put you in danger."

"I know, Haru, don't beat yourself up about it. I'm not mad at you or Shigure. The person I hate the most is Akito. Shigure and you....you couldn't have had any way of knowing that he'd attack me like he did."

"We should've expected it, though," Haru whispered.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I'll be all right," I said, kissing his cheek— or at least trying to. He turned his head and our lips met. I backed away suddenly, surprised. He grinned at me.

"Don't tell me you didn't expect that."

"I didn't expect that." I said, managing to keep a straight face.

Haru ruffled my hair playfully. "You're a real brat, Koorina. Do you know how worried I was?"

"Nope!" I answered. "But I figured you'd be black when you got here."

"I managed to calm down between now and then," he replied.

I nodded. "That's good." I looked around.

"Help me sit up?"

He nodded and put a hand behind my back, another one on my arm and lifted me into a sitting position. I stayed limp, just playing with Haru. "Koorina, you aren't heavy. Quit fooling around."

"You're no fun!" I protested, making a face and sitting by myself.

"Ah, Koori, you're the only one that can be so cheerful after they get the crap knocked out of them," Shigure said.

I grinned. "Yup." I sighed, stretching. "My back doesn't hurt as much this morning."

"When I was repairing your bandages I put something on it to relieve the pain," Hatori said.

I grinned at him with gratitude. "Oh, good!! Thank you. I really appreciate it, Hatori!"

He grinned. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I repay you? I mean, you really risked your butt out there fighting Akito to save mine," I said, clutching the blanket in my hands. "I really don't know what to do, I mean, I've gotten more helpless since I went back home."

"Or Akito got stronger," Haru said.

"True."

Haru stood up. "I have to get home, call me when you can."he said, then bent down. He kissed my cheek. "Whatever you do, Rini, don't fall in love with Sensei."

He straightened up and walked off, a serious expression on his face. I stared after him and climbed out of bed, ignoring the pain in my ribs. I pushed past Hatori, then down the hall. I leaned against the front doorway. "Hatsuharu, what do you mean?"

He winked at me, blowing me a kiss. "Don't worry about it. I'll explain it later."

I nodded, then breathed in the air of springtime.

"Hey, Miruka. I'm glad you're not mad at me for making you cry," I said as my sister came into my room.

She shook her head. "I know you were in pain and I don't blame you, little sister."

I smiled at her. "I wish I could be as forgiving as you are, Miruka."

She looked up sharply. "What do you mean? I'm not forgiving at all!"

"Yes, you are...."

"Well, you're my little sister, Koorina. I have to forgive you. I really do want to get to know you better, so I can't stay mad."

"You sound like Ayame."

"Who's that?"

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in shock. "You've been here three days and you don't know who Ayame is?!" I demanded. "I'll have to speak to him."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'll have to meet this guy. He sounds sexy."

"Why thank you....but you should remember me, Miruka," Ayame said from the doorway. "But it's been _ages _since we've seen each other. How could you possibly be expected to remember me?"

I saw the sweat-drop over her head, almost like an anime, and laughed. "I remember you now, Ayame Sohma. And I am still not forgiving you for stealing my first kiss away from my first boyfriend."

Ayame laughed obnoxiously at that before lowering his voice and getting serious. I felt a chill go up my spine. Ayame may be a goofball but he's got one of the sexiest voices I have ever heard, aside from Hatori.

I watched in interest as Miruka turned to look at Ayame, who for once in a long time decided to wear jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was braided over his shoulder and he was smiling softly at my sister. "How I've missed you, my Miruka."

She glared at him. "Shove it."

"Come on, you can't carry a grudge against me for that, can you?!"

"I can! Maybe... Ah, screw it," she said, sighing, then laughing. "I missed you, Ayame. But back then, you were just an upperclassman everyone looked up to."

"Except you."

"Well of course! I thought you were just a moron they couldn't get rid of fast enough! All my friends fawned over you and your friends. Remember Kana and Mayu? They were the ones that talked me into going with you in the first place."

"And I'm glad they did," Ayame said. "Speaking of Kana, she's married now, to someone other than Hatori."

"I noticed. Speaking of Hatori, he didn't remember me yesterday."

"And I wouldn't expect him to."

I laughed at that. "That was mean, Aya!"

"Why are you laughing? I was serious!" he protested.

"I know, but the way you said it was really mean! You've made Mii-chan mad!" I giggled helplessly, hugging myself, my ribs aching with every breath I took.

Miruka slapped a hand over my mouth, stopping my laughter. "Ayame."

"What?"

"Don't make her laugh like this!" shouted Miruka.

"Ow... my stomach hurts," I groaned, drawing my knees to my chest, rolling over on my side. "I'm okay."

"Let's hope so. You looked like you were going to choke," she said, looking down at me.

I grinned. "Nah. So you two used to date?"

"Well, yeah! I couldn't get him away from me. See, I was on the student council, too, and we worked alongside each other until he graduated. After that, he came to see me at lunch everyday," Miruka said grinning, in spite of herself. "But the thing I got really upset about was my senior prom."

"Yes, but that was the most magical night of my life, Mii-chan." Ayame said.

"How was it magical when Miruka didn't like it?" I asked genuinely curious about what had happened between my sister and my friend.

"It was my first kiss and...." Miruka started. Ayame finished for her. "The two of them– your sister and Shigure, of course—." I interrupted. "You went to the prom with...._Shigure_?!"

Miruka blushed. "Yeah, I guess I did. I got permission from the principal to bring him, since he's the only other man I wanted to dance with."

"Wait, I thought you liked Hatori, onee-san!" I covered my mouth. "Sorry, it slipped."

"I did, but he was nowhere to be found. So anyways we were by ourselves, sitting on the hood of Shigure's car, and just talking. Of course, Shigure liked you, little sister, better than he liked me, so we were talking about you. That's when—."

"I snatched Miruka from Shigure's arms and took her breath away!" Ayame declared, grinning.

"Yeah, because you scared the crap out of me!" Miruka said hotly.

"And the...." said Ayame, lowering his voice again. He leaned in and whispered, "Je t'aime" into my sister's ear, and kissed her sweetly. I smiled at the two of them. Miruka was giving in to Ayame, relaxing... I stopped watching. It was really painful to see two people so obviously in love, still in love, for as many years as they'd been apart.

_I wonder...who will love me unconditionally, no matter how mad I get at them, like Miruka and Ayame. _I thought, staring out my window at Haru.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Miruka asked. I felt something on my cheek and touched it. I was surprised to see that it was a tear.

"Nothing. I'm fine, really." I said with a reassuring smile at her. "I want to talk to Haru. Can I?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him," she said, leaving Ayame with me.

"Do you want to talk about it with me?" Ayame asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"N-no...I'll tell you later, Aya. I don't know what's wrong, but I think I'll try to figure it out with Hatsuharu. I won't leave you in the dark. I promise." I smiled at him and he nodded, leaving the room with a wink at Haru. Aya said something to him on the way out, but I have no idea what it was. Haru closed the door and sat down by me on the bed. I backed up a bit, then he stretched out on his side, facing me. I backed up more, unaware of what I was doing, until he put a hand on my side and pulled me toward him.

"Why are you backing up? You didn't use to be afraid of me," he said.

"I know, Haru... I'm a little nervous. I don't understand it."

"You're not afraid of me are you?" he asked, playing with my long hair. "What do you need?"

"Why did you tell me not to fall in love with Shigure?" I wondered. "I don't understand it."

"It's complicated. Just trust me. I know what I'm talking about."

"Are you sure?" I teased, playing with his long necklace. It looked kind of like a sword, but more of a person in a different view. He caught my hand, making me look up.

"I'm dead serious. I don't think I could deal with it if Sensei took you from me," he told me, raising my knuckles to his lips.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, then sat up, pulling me with him. He put his index finger to my lips. "Shh. That's for another time. How are your ribs feeling today?"

"Better," I replied with a smile.

"And your back?"

"Better," I said.

"Good...."

Haru pulled me along behind him, watching for Hatori or anyone else who may come along and see me out of bed.

"Haru, where are we going?"

"Somewhere so we can talk," was all he said before leading me to an old shed. We went in and he shut and locked the door. I sat on an old beat up couch and he sat across from me.

Obviously I had disappointment on my face because he shook his head. "I have something to say, Rini-chan, and I wont touch you in any way before I tell you. Are you going to listen?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Sensei has been in love with you since you were 5 years old– the first time we met. When your parents brought you and your sister to meet Akito for the first time. I remember him telling me how cute he thought you were. That's when you smiled at us. He completely melted and I felt myself falling for your cute little face," he said. He reached out and touched my cheek, contradicting his first words. "Both Sensei and I knew you'd grow up to be as beautiful as your mother." he caressed my cheek. "What we didn't count on was that Akito would also want you. He told us all after you left that if, any of us came for you they'd be punished.

"Wh—."

He placed his finger over my mouth, shushing me. "Let me finish." he sighed. "We found out eventually that Akito had been hiding you away." he traced my lips with his finger. "He would tell Sensei what he'd do to you, once you turned 16."

I shook my head.

"Yu didn't kiss him with these pure lips did you?" he asked.

I caught his hand and put it to my cheek, closing my eyes. "No. Not once. I never did anything with Akito. Nothing except talk."

He took his hand away and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm relieved to hear that. I'm glad that Akito didn't take the greatest gift a man could receive from you."

"Yeah.... I never did anything to arouse him. My mother always told me that I would give my first kiss to the man I'd marry," I said, a soft smile on my face. " I made sure I didn't give Akito any kisses, except on the cheek." I smiled at Haru, opening my eyes. "I hated Akito so much I loved him, isn't that strange?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Hatsuharu...you don't want Shigure to take me away from you...." I started. "Why are you so worried about that now?"

"He spends a lot of time with you now that you're home again."

"I know."

"I saw you kissing in the woods the day Akito attacked you. He didn't steal away your kiss, did he?"

"No, Haru, you did."


	5. Chapter 4: Enter the Monkey

Chapter Four

"You two were out an awfully long time," Shigure said as he caught sneaking into the house. "Hari was angry that you weren't in bed, Koorina."

"Sorry, but I felt okay, so I decided to get some fresh air."

"We worry about you Koori-chan." he said, ruffling my hair as I took my shoes off. I swatted at his hand.

"Really. I'm 22 years old. I'm a big girl."

"As we can all see," Shigure teased. I pushed his head back and went to my room.

"Shigure, you're a moron," I said as I walked past him.

"Oh, guess who decided to come visit?" Shigure asked. His voice was slightly shaking and I knew why once I got to my room.

"Akito....! What the hell are you doing here?! Especially after what you did to her?!" Haru demanded. From the tone of his voice I knew he'd gone black at the mere sight of Akito.

He smiled at me. "How are you feeling, Koorina?"

My back throbbed in pain. "What do you think Akito Sohma?"

"You look beautiful as you usually do."

I growled. "Don't try to flatter me with sweet words. I'm not coming back and you can just get over that."

"You'll come back." he replied, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Over my dead body," Haru said darkly.

Akito looked at him coolly, then smiled in his normal evil way. "We can arrange that, you stupid ox. No one tries to take what belongs to me. I told you that a long time ago."

"Yeah. When she still lived with you. I'm not afraid of you anymore, Akito," Haru snarled.

"You think you can take me on? The ox, Hatsuharu? You're stupider than you look," Akito said, laughing.

"No, he isn't, Akito," I said, "Just because you have a problem with me doesn't mean you'll take it out on him."

"Oh, coming to his rescue?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I will," I said, glaring at him. "If I have to, I'll fight you."

"Like you did 3 days ago?" he said, smirking.

"No. I'm stronger now. My sister is here."

"How's she going to help you?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

His hand shot out and he grabbed my throat, cutting off my air "well, sissy's not here, now, Is she, Koorina?"

I tried to swallow, to get some kind of air into my lungs. I looked at him evenly. "You ever wanna make babies?"

"Wh—." Haru started. I slung an arm back weakly to warn him not to interfere, I knew what I was doing.

Apparently Akito saw what I was planning, so he threw me to the floor and sat on my stomach, making my ribs scream with pain. His hands closed around my throat. With a smile, he bent down and placed a tender kiss on my lips. I scratched his face.

"Koorina, how dare you!"

"Miruka.... Haru, get Miruka," I screamed, before Akito tightened his grip.

j Off to Miruka's POV j

I giggled as Ayame bit the top of my ear. "Stop," I said.

We were at Ayame's shop, after everyone had gone home. I was laying on the couch on my back, and Ayame was above me, hands and knees on either side of me. He'd been making passes at me all day and now that we were alone....

I ran my fingers through his hair, careful not to undo the long braid hanging down. "I missed this, Ayame," I said, smiling. "I didn't know until I saw you again. I miss us being together. You and Koorina are the only ones that really make me feel alive."

He kissed me, humming softly. "Ruka...."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I touched his cheek, kissing him. "I know."

We shared a long, sweet kiss and were going to go farther then the phone rang. He answered.

"Hello...oh, no, did he really?!...we'll be right there, Yuki, thank you for calling."

He hung up, looking paler than normal. "Miruka, it's Koorina. Akito's killing her."

We arrived at Shigure's house in spilt seconds. I burst in the door, running to Koorina's room. Akito was sitting on her stomach, his hands wrapped around her throat. Haru had a hold on Akito's arms and Shigure was trying to pry Akito's hands away from Koorina's neck.

I noticed that her lips were turning blue and she was unconscious. I saw red and ran into Akito, startling him enough he let go of Koorina.

Haru held her in his arms as Ayame decked Akito. I ran to Koorina, tears running down my face. "Oh, Koori!"

"Breathe, Rini-chan," Haru whispered. "Breathe, baby, breathe, come on....you can do it." when she didn't, he shook her. "Damn you, Koorina!" I saw the tears in his eyes. "Breathe!" he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair. "Please, baby, breathe for me. I can't live without you."

At that she took in a big breath, coughing. Haru pulled back, a tear rolling down his cheek. Koorina stopped coughing after a minute and took her sleeve and wiped Haru's eyes. "Don't." her voice was a whisper, but the smile on her face was what surprised us all. Haru yanked her to him, burying his face in her hair.

"Don't you know how worried I was?" he whispered. "I thought we lost you."

I felt hands on my shoulders and I turned to see Akito standing there. I narrowed my eyes getting to my feet.

Koorina pushed Haru away and got to hers. She snapped her fingers and a paperweight flew into her hand.

Akito's eyes registered surprise after I turned to face him. "How...?"

"There's one thing you didn't know. My little sister is telekinetic. She can so anything she wants. That's the thing about our curse, Akito. The heads of our family always posses the gift or curse of telekinesis," I said as we advanced on him. "You had no idea she was the head of the Uraji clan, did you, Akito Sohma?"

"No. You've lied to me the last time!" He said, glaring at Koorina.

The paperweight went flying at his head and he dodged it. "Koorina, dearest, you can't escape me. You're too afraid of me."

"Do I look afraid? No. I'm more of a man than you are, Akito!" she said, her voice still not very strong. It sent her into another coughing fit, making Akito laugh.

"What other woman could come back twice? Who do you think could've stood up to you like that but Koorina?" Haru said that.

Akito laughed. "Ah, Hatsuharu, you're so funny! The big, stupid, funny ox."

"Stop laughing at him!" I yelled.

Koorina sent a letter opener flying until it stopped right in front of his nose. "Stop it," she rasped. "Stop it right now."

"You can't have him!!!" Akito yelled, snatching the letter opener from in front of him. He flew at Koorina, managing to slice her shoulder with it.

"If you're going to kill me, stop pissing around and DO IT!" she yelled, managing to keep from coughing.

I watched in shock, and Haru was the one that jolted me into action. We went after him and he couldn't doge both of us. Haru got to him first, planting a knee in the middle of Akito's stomach and punching him in the face. Akito grabbed Haru's wrist.

"You think you can take me, Hatsuharu? Huh?" Akito asked. "Just because of that damned girl?" he chuckled. "She's going to die within a few years, Hatsuharu, you know that. If she's the head of her family, she's possessing the core of the curse. That only gives her a few more years alive. Imagine, the woman you love dying."

"Akito," Koorina said and her face reflected her physical and emotional pain. "You're just as damned as I am."

She dropped to her knees and all I could do was watch. She lowered her head, her hand on her injured shoulder, leaning forward until her head nearly touched the floor.

Akito pushed Hatsuharu off, watching Koorina. All of us, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Ayame, and Yuki, were all speechless, frozen, watching the two. Akito crawled to where Koorina was sitting, and lifted her head.

"You can't have him, Koorina! You're not allowed."

"I'm allowed anyone I want. I'm not part of your family. I'm not under your rule," she whispered. "If you don't like it, then screw you."

"No, you gave yourself to me when you let me burn my name on your back."

She shook her head. "No."

"Yes, you did."

She continued to shake her head. "No." She looked up, her eyes changing from bright baby blue to a dark navy. She was angry, to the point of not caring anymore. She'd gotten like that once before she left to live with Akito. She got up to her feet and it was like she was a completely different person.

Hatsuharu started forward and I put a hand on his chest, smirking in spite of myself. "No, watch this."

Every object (except us, of course) that wasn't bolted down floated up and circled Akito. Silverware was poised at every inch of his body. At her command all of them could stab him.

She smiled.

Later that night after all the madness had ended, Koorina lay in bed sleeping. Hatsuharu was on his knees at the side of her bed, stroking her hair, whispering sweet words to her. I stood in her doorway, wanting to cry. Hands touched my shoulders and I knew from the way the air felt that it was Ayame. I leaned back into his arms.

"What do you suppose made him come here like that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ayame answered. "It just worries me how she is."

"Me too. I'm just glad she didn't kill him, as much as we'd like to see him dead. When she changed like that, Aya, it really scared me."

"Me too. But more than that it surprised me."

"E-excuse me, Master Ayame, I... I need to get in," said a shy voice behind us.

We moved and 17 year old Kagome Sohma came into the room, carrying a bouquet of flowers and a card. Se went to Koorina's beside opposite Haru and put the flowers and card on the heart-shaped night stand. She pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Koorina, wake up," whispered Kagome. "Wake up!"

Tears came into her eyes. It seemed like everyone found a reason to cry today.

I turned around and hugged Ayame, tired of trying to be brave. I sobbed into his chest and he held me close, comforting me by just being there.

"Where the hell is she!" Kyo yelled, I heard the door slam and footsteps.

"Ssh, Kyo," Shigure said. "Koorina's sleeping."

"I'm going to kill her if she ever wakes up," Kyo growled. "She knows I hate it when she gets hurt."

"She fought today to save Hatsuharu," I said softly, looking over my shoulder at the 18-year-old. "She didn't care about her injuries, just as long as she could help all of us."

"Oh, by getting herself killed in the process?" he said, glaring down at her. "I heard how Akito almost strangled her. She still got up to fight him."

"Yeah, she's never been one to give up. I've always hated that in her. She'd rather die than say 'I quit'." I said, burying my face back into Ayame's chest.

"Yes, she's one of the people who finishes what she starts," Kagome said, watching my sister, with a soft smile on her face. "Koorina, wake up. Ristu sent you flowers."

I looked at her sharply. "Ritsu? You mean your brother?"

"Why, yes...why would I know someone with the same name?" she said and I could see she was confused. "He was too shy to bring them himself, so I brought them."

"Oh...."

Ayame let me go and took my hand. "Come on, Miruka. We need to talk."

I was led to a quest room that I guessed wasn't normally used and he locked the door behind us. He took off his coat and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off and tossed it into a hamper across the room. He pulled me down on the bed, despite my protests.

"Ayame, no, not here, my sister—."

He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth. "We're going to sleep," he said. "You have rings under your eyes from exhaustion. You've been under too much stress, Miruka. You're going to sleep if I have to hold you down. I don't want you tired."

I dropped down beside him, realizing he was right. I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly.

j Koorina's POV j

I woke to see Haru sleeping at my side, holding my hand.

"You're awake," he said, lifting his head. "It's about time."

"How did you know I was awake?" I asked him, rolling to my side.

"You're breathing. I heard a difference." he answered. "Don't talk. You're throat isn't up to it. Even thought it's dark the bruises are darker."

I nodded, agreeing with him. I tugged his hand, gesturing to him that he needed to get in bed with me so he could get some sleep.

"I cant. I have to protect you."

I smiled, kissing his forehead. I made the bloody letter opener float and put it in the doorway. I then shut the door and locked it. I tugged his hands again and kept on until he climbed in with me. I hugged him to me, putting my head under his chin and snuggling close so I felt safe. His arms went around me, careful not to hurt me. One of his thighs was around mine within moments and I knew he was asleep. I smiled, then opened my eyes for a moment. I noticed that his collar was opened up enough so I could kiss his chest— right where his heart was.

He tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed my face flat against his chest. "Keep on and neither of us is going to sleep."

I gasped and closed my eyes. He chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Rini-chan."

I nodded against his chest. Yes, sweet dreams to this wonderful man, too...


	6. Chapter 5: The Hot Springs

Chapter Five

(2 weeks later)

"Are you sure you're up to it? Your ribs are still pretty bruised up and your back hasn't quite healed," Hatsuharu said, his back to me as I got dressed to go to the hot springs with Miruka, Ayame, my cousin Kira, Shigure, Kyo, Tohru, and Hatsuharu.

"And miss out on the fun?" I finished dressing and flipped my hair out over my shoulders. I put my hair in pigtails, then bent down to kiss the tip of Haur's nose. "Don't worry so much. I'm fine. Besides, I don't want to sit in here anymore."

He sighed and I laughed, then sat on his lap. "Hey. We can spend some quality time there!"

"Like how?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I put my arms around his neck. "We can go swimming," I suggested. "Play Marco Polo, do the dead man's float, that type of thing."

He groaned. "Don't talk about dead men, please, Koorina," he said. "I haven't been sleeping very well these last two weeks."

"When you're with me you sleep pretty well," I said, looking at him curiously.

He grinned wickedly. "No, I'd been too busy thinking about what I wanted to do to you when you got better," he replied. He leaned in close to my ear, running his fingers up and down my spine, whispering naughty fantasies to me. I blushed and practically jumped off his lap.

"Hatsuharu Sohma, stop that," I commanded. "You're emba—."

"You like it and you know it," he interrupted giving me a crooked grin.

"You're nasty." I teased, loving the way that boyish grin looked on him.

"Yeah, but you like it," he replied. He stood up. "Hurry and get your stuff packed."

"What you don't want to help me?"

"I would if I could, but I don't know if...well, you get the idea," he said, walking out of the room. I blushed again.

I picked up a picture of my mother, touching her face with my fingers. "Mom, you'll like Hatsuharu." I put it in with my clothes, finishing quickly.

Miruka and Kira were dancing around like idiots, both excited about going to the hot springs. I joined their little circle before we figured out we didn't have seating arrangements.

We stood back and worked something out: I was riding with Hatsuharu, who Was driving, Miruka and Ayame; Kira and Shigure rode with Kyo, who was 18 and had a license, and Tohru. Hatsuharu borrowed Hatori's car. I sat in the front seat, leaving my lovely sister and Ayame to do whatever in the back seat.

Miruka was tired, so she slept most of the way there, while Haru and I sang along to the radio. Ayame sketched some designs on a notepad he'd wisely brought along.

Hatsuharu took my hand, squeezing it tightly as he drove. He told me without words how hard it had hit him when he realized I could have died. He knew Akito wasn't done tormenting me and knew that the battle of survival had only just begun. "Koorina."

"Yes?"

"Akito... if Akito shows up, don't try to take him on all by yourself. I can't go through that again. You can't go through that again," he said. The unspoken words vibrated against the windows: "you may not come out alive."

"It didn't only affect you, Haru. It affected all of us," Ayame said, from the back seat. "Miruka couldn't sleep, either. She wouldn't eat until she knew you were eating."

I nodded, taking it all in. I hadn't really understood what it had done but now I did. I was a fool. No hero, not brave, just a 22-year-old fool.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I hadn't realized that. I...." I looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, we're all good now. Just tell us when you're doing something stupid next time." Haru told me, grinning.

I nodded, looking at him. "Okay."

We got to the hot springs 2 hours later, happy and ready to be out of the car. Miruka had woken up and she was ready to go. Haru and I headed straight to the game room. I picked the game foosball to play first and Haru agreed. I took the little blue people and Haru was stuck with red.

We began the game....

Later that night, about 12:00 midnight, Miruka and I snuck out to the hot springs to bathe. We knew that if we bathed in the daylight, we'd get sunburn and Ayame and Hatsuharu would catch us. As we got closer to the springs, we heard all-too-familiar voices talking back and forth.

I hid behind a rock, pulling Miruka's towel to get her to hide with me. She let out a small sound as her towel came undone and she fell. The voices didn't stop, so I suppose the men didn't hear us.

I peeked around the rock, looking to Hatsuharu fighting Akito. Haru's fists were raised and Akito walked around him slowly, grinning in the cold, evil way he normally did. That smile sent chills down my spine, but I knew there was nothing I could do to help. Partially because I knew that if I went out there, one of them would pull my towel down and then what? I'd be naked in front of the two men that wanted me the most.

"Rina," Miruka whispered into my ear. "Make him stop."

I shook my head. "No. I can't do anything to help him."

"Why not?"

"I can't make anything float or anything. I don't want them to know we're here." I couldn't keep the tremble out of my voice. She gasped, knowing now what I meant if I helped, I'd die and so would Haru. At least he'd have more of a chance without my help.

I watched in silence and listened.

"Look at you Haru. You're so big and clumsy. You think you can be gentle enough with Koorina?!" Akito snorted. "No. You'd crush her."

"She hasn't complained yet," Haru shot back. "I hold her all the time and not once has she complained."

"She's too good to complain. She won't even if you hurt her," Akito said, his disgust obvious. "Stupid ox. Pay more attention to her. You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

"That doesn't mean a lot, coming from you," Haru snapped without even blinking. "I'll take care of her."

"I'll not let you kill her!"

"You hypocrite! You keep talking about how much you want her dead and now look at you! Doing your best to keep her alive!"

"No. I want to kill her myself, not have a big, stupid, clumsy ox in my way," Akito ground out, slapping Haru so hard he fell backwards. Haru's towel floated off, I noticed, but I wasn't concerned about that. Akito, fully dressed, pulled a pistol out of his pocket. "Koorina, come say goodbye to your man."

My heart froze and I didn't move.

"I know you're out there~ come out!"

I walked out slowly behind the rock, hands raised high in the air. "You caught me. Now put your gun down."

I looked at Haru, who's eyes had grown wide. The fear in them was off the charts. Akito smiled warmly. "You wanna save him, don't you?"

"What do you think?" I spat.

Akito chuckled. "I have an idea." he pressed the pistol into my palm and closed my fingers around the cold handle. He walked behind me, one hand on mine, the other arm going around my waist. It reminded me of the time I was in love with him and my heart pounded. He put his mouth close to my ear. "Shoot him. It will ease the pain of losing him when you die."

I breathed deeply, relying on my acting skills to get me through this. I acted as if I was drugged, letting him move my arms as if I was a doll. He extended my arm and pointed the gun at Haru.

Tears gathered in my eyes and I squeezed my eyes shut. "I can't do it, Akito! Please, please, **please**, don't make me shoot him!" I sank to my knees, my hand dropping in the ankle-deep water, I hung my head, real, genuine tears spilling down my cheeks. I shook my head. "I can't."

"It hurts you, doesn't it?" he asked, yanking my hair so I looked up at him. I didn't flinch. He smirked at Haru. "See, stupid ox?"

He tossed me back as Miruka jumped on his back. He flung her off, surprised when she landed on her feet, towel still wrapped around her. She smirked.

"No one messes with my little sister, Akito, not even you."

He smirked back. "We'll see," he told her. They looked like two lions circling each other, ready to tear out one another's throats. Each of them had a murderous twinkle in their eyes that scared me. I don't know who made the first move but I knew that Miruka had swung a few punches and hit. He pushed her back against a rock and hit her with his shoulder knocking the breath out of her. I tossed the pistol to her and she used the butt of it to knock the crap out of him. He fell, then staggered off.

She smiled at me, tossing the gun back to me. "I spotted another spring that way. I'll um..., catch you later." I watched her walk away. I looked at the gun for a moment, then gasped softly when Haru grabbed me around the waist. I put the pistol down and leaned back into his warmth. He bit the side of my neck gently, then my ear. My back was to his chest, the only thing separating our skin being my towel. "Hey baby," he whispered. His hand moved under my towel, touching my cool skin. I gasped when he splayed his hand over my stomach. He licked my neck. "I'm naked.... you don't mind, do you?"

I turned in his arms, taking both his hands in mine, holding them to my face, tears rolling down my face.

"As long as you're alive, Haru, that's all that matters to me," I choked out, keeping his hands to my cheek, the full impact of what could have happened, what _I _would have done to this beautiful, sweet man, the man I loved, hitting me like a slap in the face. I put my hands on Haru's chest, my forehead against his shoulder. I couldn't stop crying. "I'm sorry, so sorry...." I whispered. That's all I could say. He wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay."

"No."

"Yes, we'll get him, babe. Together. I love you," he said. I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, I know," I said, then his mouth came down on mine. I kissed back, putting all my fear, passion, love, hurt, all my emotions in this kiss, the first real kiss we'd ever shared. I saw sparkles explode in front of my eyes, my head spinning. I clung to him, relieved he was alive. I buried my fingers in his white hair, pulling him close to me. Our chests were smashed together, almost to the point we couldn't breathe, but it didn't matter. The kiss got deeper and my head was jerked, nearly violently to the side so we could get closer– or try to.

We pulled back, panting. I wanted more kisses, but he stopped me. "Hey, Koorina, you're a virgin, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "Then I can't take you out here. It will be beautiful anywhere, but I want it to be romantic."

"You're always romantic," I said. "You told me at home...about all the things...."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you squirm," he said with a grin.

I laughed. "Fine. Go to our room and go to bed. I don't think you'll be able to help yourself once I drop my towel."

"I'll help," he said, then helped me stand. He yanked the towel down and ran off,

smacking my butt. My mouth dropped open and I planned to tell him off when I got to our room. I bathed quickly, then went back to our room.

Haru was sleeping like a child— dressed I was relieved to see— one arm over his eyes, the other under the edge of his shirt. He stirred when I came in, which made him pull his shirt up. I dressed in short shorts and a loose t-shirt and climbed into bed with him. I put my hand under his, then leaned up to kiss him. He rolled over on me, careful not to crush me. "You fell for it."

I smiled against his lips. "Are you sure we have to wait?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm well now and I want some sort of lovin' before Akito comes back."

"Yes, we have to wait," he said. He rolled back over, putting his hands on my waist, under my shirt. He pulled me close, putting one leg over mine, my head under his chin. I smiled. "Hey, baby?"

"Hmm?" I said.

"I love you. Have I already said that?"

"Mmm-hmm. Yeah," I said. We fell asleep a few minutes later.

The next day we woke to a thunderstorm, which bummed Haru out. He stayed in bed after I got up. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, looking at him in the mirror. He had no shirt, having taken it off during the night, and he was leaning up on both elbows. His hair was messy, making him hotter than normal. His eyes were dark, indicating that seeing me had aroused him.

"What, no good morning kiss?"

I giggled, walking to the bed, crawling on top of him. I gently pushed him back, locking the door with my mind. I laced my fingers with his on both hands, straddling his slim waist. I leaned in for a kiss, but he grinned, taking my bottom lip in his teeth. He traced my lips with his tongue, tasting me, then leaned up for a deep, deep kiss. Within a matter of minutes, I wasn't on top, but on bottom, playing along with his gentle assault. After he pulled back, ready to go farther, I nipped at his nose.

"I'm hungry for breakfast. You?"

He tickled me, making me squirm. "Yes, you imp. You're hot, you know that?"

I blinked at him. "Thanks."

At that I got up, skipping to the dinning room. I raided the fridge, finding little to eat, but I still fixed a little something anyways.

He came in, still bare-chested and bare-footed, and sat down at the table.

"Ready to eat?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

I fed him a strawberry on a fork and he ate it. "Mmm."

I grinned. Oh, how I loved him.

j Off to Miruka's POV j

Ayame's fingers trailed up and down my sides, making me shiver in response. I looked at him. "Ayame, I love you."

He smiled, kissing the tip of my nose. "I love you too, Mii."

We got up, then, ready to get dressed.

On our way out the door, Ayame stopped me. He looked nervous, I noticed, but didn't ask why. He took my hand and knelt down on one knee. He took a deep breath.

"Miruka Uraji, will you marry me?"

For the first time in my life, I fainted.


	7. Chapter 6: Miruka Has Good News

Chapter Six

( Miruka's POV )

Koorina was ecstatic when I told her the wonderful news a couple days later. She jumped up faster than ever, excited that he had finally popped the question.

"So....when is all this going to happen?" she asked grinning at me.

"I don't know, I'm just really happy right now!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "I'm finally going to be Mrs. Aya Sohma!"

"Ruka... Ruka..." Koorina choked out. "You're suffocating me...I can't breathe!"

I laughed, letting her go. "I'm sorry. I just can't help it! I'm so happy!"

She sat down, smiling widely. "Yep, I know."

"What is it?" I asked. The smile on her face made me wonder what was on her mind. "Is it Haru?"

"No," she answered simply. "Isn't there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"What do you mean?" I replied, confused.

She laughed. "Ruka, you've been eating everything in the house."

I began to get scared. How could she have found out...?

"W-what do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Look, Miruka. You can tell me." she got a strange look on her face. "And besides, I found the test in the trash."

My face felt like it was on fire. I hadn't wanted her to find out this quickly, but what choice did I have? She was my sister— I couldn't keep anything from her. "I was going to tell you, Rina, I really was," I said, feeling bad.

She looked shocked. "You're really pregnant?! I was just bluffing!!"

My mouth dropped open. "You've got to be kidding! You mean you didn't know?!"

"Yep."

I fumed silently. How could she have guessed? Yeah, maybe I have been eating a ton and maybe I've even been walking different, but have I been that obvious?!

"Is that why you're marrying him, Ruka?" she asked softly.

"No," I answered. "I love him!"

She nodded seriously. "Does he know?"

I thought for a moment. "No, not yet. He's a bit dramatic–." At that I heard her scoff, but decided to continue speaking. "So I'm going to wait until later to tell him."

"Can I tell him?" she asked eagerly.

"No," I replied darkly. "I want to tell him when I'm sure. Right now all I have Is the first test. Next week I'm going to try again."

"Next week you won't be able to tell, dumbnut," she said under her breath. "Do it later today, then come tell me."

I nodded, then stretched. "You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I want a cookie."

"You keep eating, you'll be as big as a house," she said, laughing.

I glared at her as Haru came in. He greeted her with a kiss, then turned to me. "Eating again, Ruka? What, are you pregnant?"

I growled, then stormed off into the kitchen. "I want a frikin cookie."

Later that day, I stood outside, watching the trees swaying in the breeze, thinking. I looked down at my stomach, wondering if I really had a little life growing in me, and if I did, would I get married before I had it? Would it have a father?

"Oh, Mii, darling!" Ayame called, coming outside. "How's my little bride-to-be?"

"Hmm, I'm fine! Happy. When is the date?"

"Whenever you want," he said, smiling at me, his golden eyes darkening to an almost brown.

"Can it be soon?"

"What's on your mind, Mii?" he asked in concern.

"I'll tell you later, okay?"

"But–." he stopped speaking when I shook my head.

"Now's not the time, Aya. Later."

He kissed my forehead. "Yes, tell me when you're ready."

"I will," I promised.

"You and Ayame are getting married?" Tohru asked as all us girls sat down to eat. "I overheard you and Koorina speaking this morning."

"Yep!" I answered happily. "I'm excited."

"I know you have to be. I know I was when..." she trailed off, eyes wide. "Forget it."

"Yes, Tohru?" Koorina urged. "Did Yuki ask you?"

She shook her head and we all knew the answer.

"Kyo asked her," Koorina said in wonder. "Wow, that's so cool!" Her voice rose and I tackled her to the floor.

"Shut up, bigmouth! What if Kyo didn't want anybody to know?" I demanded. My voice rose as well, but I have a loud voice anyway.

"You're as loud as I am, Miruka!"

"Well, I can't help it!"

She growled, but I could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"Ooh, girl fight!" Haru said from the doorway. "Ayame, who do you root for?"

"You know," I heard his voice and the laughter in it. "I'd like to see Koorina win."

I got up and pounced on him. I heard Haru and Koorina laugh, and knew this was all part of Ayame's master plan. I had half a mind to walk away, but I found that I couldn't have walked away even if I wanted to.

"You're awfully eager for me today, Miruka," he told me with a smirk, holding me tightly.

I whacked him on the back. "I am not."

He chuckled. "But I bet your sister could say differently."

I whacked him again and pushed him away. "Ayame Sohma, Stop—."

He slapped a hand over my mouth and bent down. "No."

"Oh, get a room, you guys," Koorina said, winking at me.

"Don't encourage him," I said frantically.

Ayame held me close, then bent close to my ear. "Mii, darling, I need no encouragement when it comes to you."

I felt my face flame up in a blush. I turned and hid my face in his chest. My sister laughed, then started speaking to Haru in soft tones. I heard footsteps exiting.

"You two really need to get a room," said Tohru's friend Arisa. I'd recognized that voice anywhere.

I started to say something, but stopped when Ayame picked me up.

"See you later!" Ayame said as he carried me out.


End file.
